The Sacrifice
by unreplaceable
Summary: a love story in the tragic of the hunger games.
1. Chapter 1

the sacrifice part 1

All the characters that wasn't in the Hunger Games Trilogy, are owned by me.

Morning come as usual. I hear my mother calling me from the kitchen, and I bet she'll ask me to bring me some fish. My mom used to do that by her own, before she was in the 67th Hunger Games. Yes, she was a victor. Because we live in district 4, she win the last battle by using trap made from seaweed. Kinda awkward, I said. But, she lost her right hand. So, I go downstairs quickly.

" yes, mom? " I asked.

" Kurt, can you give this to the Ms. Flammington house? Her house was next to the lake." She said, giving me an box.

" What is this? "

" A cake. She just had a baby yesterday " she smiled

" Oh, okay mom. I'll be back soon " i kissed her .

As I walk, I wonder why the district was so calm today. No running people with fishes in their hands, no kids playing, no boats. But I head right to Ms. Flammington's house.

It was huge. The house was old vintage fashioned, with white color. I knocked the door, then a familiar girl showed. She was wearing a long white dress. Her eyes was bright blue, with straight blonde hair. Then I remember, she was fishing in the same sea with me, and she parked her boat beside mine. I don't go to school. Why should i? even I studied, but in district 4, what can I be but fisher?

" Good morning. You looked familiar, who are you looking for?" She looked me in curiosity

" Yeah, I do know you. You parked your boat beside me. Here, a gift from my mom, Ms. Poulannia. By the way, congratulation to your mom for having new baby. " I handed her the cake.

" Thank you, but I have to hurry. By the way, why do you haven't dressed yet?" she asked.

" for what? "

She laughed, " The Reaping, you silly. You still have to look good even you was watching people getting send to their death."

Oh my god. She was so beautiful. They way she laughed. It was just…..make me cant stop staring at her. My heart pumps, and I bet I looked like a fresh tomato that about to poop.

" Um…..are you okay?"

" Whoa, yes! Yes, I'm okay, I'm okay. Well…you're right! I-I better get going. Bye!" I was blushing.

" okay, may the odds be ever in your favor! And, I'm Carie!" said her, waving at me.

" I'm Kurt, and may the odds be ever in your favor too, Carie!" I put a big smile on my face.

Sheesh, how could I forget today was the Reaping? I run to my house immediately.

" Mooom! Daaad! Why you don't tell me today was the Reaping?" I said

" Wait, what? The Reaping? OH GOD GO GET DRESSED YOU TWO. We only have 30 minutes! " she said.

We run in panic. So, I get dressed quickly. White coat, black pants, and a pair of black shoes.

" mom, dad, I'm ready."

" you look handsome. Let's go, Kurt." She grabbed my hand and my father's hand.

On the way, I meet Carie's family. But I wonder, where is she? Then a voice coming from back, yep, its Carie. My heart stopped. She was wearing a pink dress, and she done nothing to her straight hair. Carie's mom and sister was also pretty. Tall and thin. Also, her father was super charming. What a cool family.

" hi! Ms. Flammington, your family looked very gorgeous!" my mom said, then hugged Ms. Flammington, then Mr. Flammington, also Carie and her sister. Should I hug her too?

" hi too, Mr&Ms. Poulannia. Kurt, you looked handsome! Have you met my child? This is Carie, and her sister Madeline."

" Thank you. I've met Carie this morning, Ms. Flammington." I smiled.

Then suddenly they all left me behind with Carie.

" hey you" she give me a weak punch on my shoulder.

" Hey Carie! By the way y-you looked…" great, now I'm speechless.

" looked horrible? Yes I know, I'm still sleepy.." she covered her eyes.

" N-no. you're beautiful.." I blushed.

" U-um, Thank you." She smiled to me.

Then Carie's family have to go somewhere first, so we separated. I feel glad, but also disappointed. Then, my father smiled to me.

" Carie is pretty, isn't she, Kurt?" He said.

" Yes, uh I mean, of course- today was the Reaping!" I'm blushing, again.

" You're blushing like a tomato when you talked to her. Mom, our child is already big now!" he laughed. Yes, red as tomato. Thank you for your information, dad.

" You're in crush with Carie? I'll say to Ms. Flammington, then you two can held a wedding. If she's your future wife, that would be perfect." She dreamed.

" N-no! let's just get focus on the Reaping. There will be 7 paper with my name in that bowl." I said.

" There you go, the tomato face coming back again." My mom and dad laughed all the way, but then their laugh stopped when we arrive in the district hall.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sacrifice part 2

I separated from my parents, and then I do the usual registering. They take a bit of my blood, and then enter the zone for age 18. Then, the mayor comes out, followed by a crazy lady in make up. She's Veela. She wear a neon yellow dress, a high heels that as tall as a half of a pencil. And she also wear a bandana with a gigantic butterfly which looks like an umbrella.

They played the anthem song of Panem, then played a super boring video that they said sent from the capitol about lies, yes, The Hunger Games. They said that was the punishment for districts because of the rebellion, so they destroyed district 13 and created Hunger Games. Oh, a great way to shut down an angry civilians! Or maybe they did that to reduce the growth of population.

" Good morning district 4! What a great morning here, started by an great video that was sent right from the capitol!" Veela said happly.

_It wasn't great, it's boring. _I rumbled in my mind.

" So, we will begin the reaping! The girls first!" then she walked to the left bowl.

Every eyes was looking at her without blinking, everyone's heart was pounding, and it was an absolute silence. She take out a piece of paper. Her mouth opened,

" Carie Flammington! Congratulation!"

_Caire? They sent that innocent girl to the arena? Please, somebody, volunteer for her! _I just wanted to cry.

Then carie stepped out from the middle of crowd. Her bright face became pale, and there was no smile on her face. She walked slowly, and she was shaking. I hoped that I was a girl so I can volunteer for her. Then, a lady from the adult zone started to yell and cry. It was Carie's mom and her sister.

" So tell us, how do feel about this, Carie?" Veela said.

" Nothing. I feel nothing." Carie's eyes was blank.

" Okay then, now for the boys!" then she stepped to the right bowl, and take a piece of paper.

" Kurt Poulannia!"

Then I can't feel my body. My mom was screaming, but the peacekeepers take her away. I walk to the stage, looked at Carie's blue eyes. So now I have to kill a beautiful doll that I just met this morning. Then Carie moved her lips without making a sound,

"_good luck" _she said, "_may the odds be ever in your favor." _Her eyes was was full of tears.

"_yeah, I think the odds is not in our favor."_ I smiled in pain.

Then Veela take us both to inside, to a separated room. Then I can meet my family, with a very short time. The knob door was moving, and they was my family. I cried, then hugged them all.

" Kurt, please win, please." My mom cried.

" I hope I can, mom."

" Don't say that! We still want to see you growing up with us, promise me you will win." My father hugged me so tight.

" I… I promise." I made a promise which is impossible.

" I just wanted to tell you that we-" then a peacekeeper breaks in, and push my parents out.

Now im alone. Crying. I think the knob door wont move again, but it did. It was Carie's family.

" Hey." Madeline greets me.

Ms. Flammington eyes was red, also Madeline and Mr. Flammington.

" I guess you have to try to kill my daughter, and she will try too" Mr. Flammington said

" Maybe no, maybe I'll die in the blood bath." I laughed.

" Just do your best, okay?" then they all stepped out side.

Then Veela take me to a car with Carie, talked about the history of Hunger Games and blah blah blah. Then a half hour, we arrived in the train station. The train wasn't as the usual as I see, I bet they made them special to bring people to their nightmare.

When I stepped inside, it was stunning. The floor was covered in red carpet, expensive couch, and foods were everywhere. I grabbed a lot of food then sit with Veela and Carie. I never ate food like vegetables or bread, maybe just once or twice, I used to eat fish all the time. We all eat in silence. I eat very fast, but when I remembered about Hunger Games, I stopped.

" your mentor will be here in no time," Veela said " She was in the bathroom"

She? My mentor is a girl? Cool, how can she win this thing?

" tell me about your both live" Veela tries to break the silence

" My mother was a victor." I said.

" Oh, yes, yes I remembered. She was awesome. How about you, Carie?" she smiled to her.

She doesn't reply.

Then, the door opened.

" Hello guys" that girl said.

She was still young, probably 20. She was pretty, she have a brunette hair, a wonderful green eyes that make her look beautiful even she have killed many people in the arena. She sit next to me.

" Im Pomeline, Pomeline Ceerina. Im your mentor."

" This is Kurt and Carie. I'll leave you with her, bye-bye!" the Veela leaves.

" Hi, Pomeline. How can you win?" finally, Carie said a word that's not 'nothing'.

" I hide. Then when it comes only about 6 of us, I started to kill. I killed about 10 people." She said, innocently.

"But you said you started to kill when it was only left 6?" I asked.

" I killed 4 other before, accidently."

I don't like the way she said accidently. I bet it wasn't an accident.

Silent comes again. So Pomeline tell us to go to our room, because it will take two days to reach Capitol. But I didn't go to my room, instead I knock on Carie's door.

" Carie, its me." The door opened.

She was in white sleep dress. She still looked beautiful. Then suddenly, she hugged me, then cries.


End file.
